White Snow Dreams
by jokergirl2001
Summary: " Good deeds are always rewarded " - I realized this when I died and he made me an offer but what I didn't know is that I would be reborn in a dangerous world filled with supernatural notebooks
1. Chapter 1

How's it going to anyone who's reading this! This stories main character was made by yours truly ( me ) and the inspiration came out of my sista from anotha motha named Vivi just kidding her name's Vicky but don't worry ! she's not anything like icky Vicky from the fairly odd parents

Disclaimer : you guys already know who owns death note

* * *

**" Good deeds are always rewarded " – unknown**

* * *

**Via's point of view **

Life wasn't exciting nor boring it was quite peaceful . I live in a fairly normalish town on a normal island . This place doesn't have any parks , malls nor a anime shop ( not even one ) . I mean come on I know that not many people hear doesn't watch it but I always wanted to buy those plush characters and OH I'm rambling aren't I ? It's a bad habit

Hey there! I should probably introduce myself .

My name : Viaxelly Ashley but my friends call me via

I'm 12 years old almost 13 . Yay me

I like chocolate , games , oreo , music and obviously anime

I don't dislike anything and wanted to become a doctor but I'm not sure anymore .

" Get out of the way cat " I yelled at a black cat who was getting annoying . I don't hate them but I'm more of a dog lover .

I took out my phone and plugged my earpiece in my ears . Which song should I listen to? I hit the shuffle button and then came A year without rain which I gladly let play and hummed along .

I turned turned left and kept walking until I saw a kid crying

" Hey kid " I crouched down and patted his head

" …" shy huh?

" My names Viaxelly but you can call me Via "

" Kenny….."

" Well Kenny why are you crying ?"

" Mister Kuro won't come out of that tree " he motioned to a high tree

" Well I'll help you " I smiled which he returned with a small smile

I started climbing and got bored after 20 seconds

" Hey Kenny why did you named the cat Kuro ?"

" Kuro means black in jappanese "

" How do you know that ? Your parents Jappanese or something ?"

"No I uh watch something called anime "

" Hey what a coincidence I do too "

"Really ? The kids in my class thinks it's weird "

" Well fudge them . Which anime do you watch ?"

" Naruto , One Piece , Bleach , Detective Conan –

" Hold on just tell me you favorite one "

" Naruto "

" Typical male otaku "

" Well which one's you favorite ?" I rolled my eyes at his slightly annoyed voice

" Don't really have a favorite but I have been hooked on One Piece lately "

" You're kinda cool " awww he just blushed

I finally reached the top after another minute . You see this island has a several high tree's and thanks to my luck the cat just had to climb this one . I reached out for the cat and noticed that he was the on from earlier …..

" HEY" I screamed at him as he jumped on my face making me fall down .

I'm

Falling

Down

OH GREAT I HELP SOMEONE OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART AND DIE . NOW I'M A CAT HATER AND A RANDOM GIRL WHO DIED YOUNG ….

Without doing anything

*BAM *

My body feels like hell and I feel a need to sleep . My bones feels crushed and I see red everywhere.

Huh guess I'll never have a chance to buy death note plushies …

I closed my eyes .

" Pathetic "

I opened my eyes to find who said that and I strangely don't feel pain

" AHHHHHH IT'S A SHINIGAMI "

This shinigami wears a black cloak but you can still see his boney features

" Must every human act like this " He shook his head

" I don't wanna go to hell I never did anything bad hell I even died doing a good deed" I shouted at him

" This human is interesting … I've never seen anyone yell at you reaper " said an oddly familiar voice

" Ryuk you shouldn't be here "

OMG IT'S RYUK FROM DN

" Oh come on Reaper this human is interesting in fact she didn't even live a long life " Ryuk said with unexpected compassion to which me being the loudmouth I am just had to

" HAHAHAHA this can't be Ryuk , no shinigami would pity humans "

" Hey "

He seemed offended while the reaper chuckeled

" Well she is quite interesting most humans would have already fainted . Human "

" w-what?"

" What was your dream before you died ?"

"…never thought about it " I sadly said

" Well how about we make a deal ?" He said with a hint of compassion

"What ?" I looked up to him

" How about getting reborn ?"

" I uh well is that possible?" I asked with a bit of hope mixed in

" I'll take that as a yes "

**End Chapter**

**A/N : I know it's a bit weird but I'm still an amateur Please review and give me tips .**

**Preview of next chapter :**

**"Well I was reborn and was happy in a woman's arm until ….."**


	2. Chapter 2 : Snow

**A/N : Hey there guys! Here's the second chapter of snow dreams ! So yeah thanks to everyone who reads this story **

**Disclaimer : If I own death note I would have A) Showed more back story of the Whammy boys and L B) I would make an ova of the LABB murder cases C) Show more story of Ryuk and the other death gods **

**Chapter two….start!**

* * *

" **It's those simple little things that people take for granted while others would give anything to have them "**

* * *

**Via's Point of view **

" _I'll take that as a yes"_

That reaper or whatever was totally shitting with me !

I've been waiting for like forever in this weird darkness without being able to move … well I can sometimes make my feet do a pathetic kick but every time I do it I feel something punch me back and it hurts like hell so I stopped after the third try . I've stopped counting how many days I've been here after three days. While I've been stuck here I had times to wonder about my old friends , my family and all those little times I argued with them over stupidest thing then make up in about a day like nothing ever happened ….. I wish I could have at least say goodbye . I wonder if they already set up a funeral for me ...

Suddenly I hear a lot of uh let's just say there's all the swear words I know and those I just learned ... ahem it feels like I'm being pushed out . I start crying out of instinct and when I feel like I'm in someone's arms . I slowly start opening my eyes and when my eyes finished adjusting I see a nurse smiling at me .

**Third person POV**

" Fuckkkkkkk get this piece of shit AHH out of my AHH fucking stomach " a woman was shoting while panting

The nurses and doctor were currently aiding her at giving birth . After awhile a crying baby was heard . A nurse held a baby girl who has stop crying .

" My she's quite a cute baby , so what will you name her Miss Raku ? " the nurse asked but quickly notice that the woman fainted

" Guess we should clean you up cutie "

* * *

The woman who had given birth to a beautiful girl with mesmerizing blue eyes .

" Urgh I feel like hell , no scratch that I feel like the devil himself fucked me " said the new parent

" Good morning miss Raku " said the nurse who had cleanup up the newborn

" ... Pass me a cigarette "

" Excuse me ? " the nurse asked with a baffled expression at the unhealthy request and the fact that she didn't even ask for her baby

" Didn't you hear me bitchy ? "

" I'm sorry but you're not allowed to smoke due to it being unhealthy for the baby " the nurse tried to reason

' huh ? So that piece of shit kid of mine survived . I expected it to die after all those things I did '

The woman who had just given birth are what you would call a whore or a slut . During the first three months of her pregnancy she continued to play around with men . After she realized that she was pregnant she was forced to stop fooling around with men but continued with her alcohol intake and cigarettes . So the baby being alive is a miracle .

" I'll get it my self you useless bitch "

The woman started to leave when suddenly the baby woke up

" Miss Raku your baby is awake "

The woman groaned in irritation

" Hand me the baby "

The nurse did as she was told but frowned as she saw the woman hold her child with no parental affection but before she could complain the woman walked out

* * *

The woman started walking down a street . She kept walking until she found an empty street and walked into an alley which was empty too .

"No hard feeling kid I don't hate you but hey I don't love you neither . First off I don't want a kid holding me back and my parents would kill me but most importantly I'm just a fucking twenty year old that wants to party . "

The woman walked out off the alley as if nothing was wrong .

**Via's point of view **

'She just left me ! She abandoned her own freaking baby ! '

I started crying and hoping someone would hear me

' Please help ! a mad woman just left her own child ! '

" I'm sorry for not giving you a more comfortable home " the reaper appeared

' huh? '

" You see that body you have had another owner who died and I think you might know the reason human "

' That bitch ! '

" Correct "

' How the hell can you read my mind ?'

" I'm a reaper what did you expect ? "

' Cool I wish I could do that too '

" Well you currently cannot "

' Currently ?'

" By putting you soul in another body we have formed a pack "

' A pack ?'

" You are my student "

' ...'

"No reaction ?"

' Oh My God I'm gonna be so badass and effing overpowered '

" Not yet wait till your older " the reaper chuckled

' Not to sound rude but I'm getting tired of the whole alley thing '

"Well I can't take care of you " I frowned

' So you're gonna leave me too ?'

" I'm not like that filthy human so I shall take you to an orphanage "

The reaper turned into a handsome man and picked me up . I felt so warm in his arms and content . As he was walking I realized it was already night , this really has been a bad day and I blame the black cat who killed me but looking at the reaper who has a small smile made it a great day maybe black cats aren't bad luck since I did have a chance to meet the reaper . I suddenly felt something and looked up to see snow falling .

' It's SNOWING ' I thought in a excited tone

" I see "

' This is my first time seeing snow '

" Such a simple thing "

' To you it might be but from the place I came from it was summer all year long '

" What do you think about the snow ? "

' It's beautiful and if it keeps snowing it'll turn this place in a winter wonderland '

" Such a weird human indeed "

' I'm not weird ! '

" Yuki "

' What ?'

" That's your name from now on "

' My name ?'

" Yes but if you prefer another one - "

' No I LOVE it '

" It suits you "

' Yeah '

After that we stayed silent and I was enjoying the snow . We reached the orphanage and reaper set me down .

' Wait '

" What is it ? "

' What's your name ? '

" I don't have one "

' Really '

" A name doesn't matter to a reaper . The only thing that does is our job "

**Reaper's POV**

As I said that I could see Yuki frowning .

" Well then farewell human "I started walking away

' bye-bye Shiro ' I stopped walking

" Shiro ? " I asked

' Yeah you gave me a name so I gave you a name too '

I walked away without saying anything .

" Shiro , huh ? It isn't a bad name " I muttered to myself

Making her my student may be the best thing I did however it might backfire if I get attached

* * *

**End chapter 2 **

So Via has been named Yuki and is Shiro's student . What will happen next ? Please review , follow or favorite if you deem this story worthy .

Preview to next chapter

**Being a kid again is weird **


	3. Notice

_**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTICE**_

_**Hey guys! My school work has been pilling up recently by like ten times more work. It gets hard because I get five language classes , math , biology , art etc. So I decided to take a short break and work on my grades which needs a boost so I can get into a more advanced class. (My school has three sort of classes : beginer (me) , frequent (medium levelled) and advanced (higher level). I really want to go to the advanced one since when I finish it I skip five-seven years of school and go to college at the age of eighteen. **_

_**So I'll be taking a short break!**_

_**My break will end in two weeks give or take**_

_**I'll update ALL of my stories on the 31 of october and I'll post a few new stories as well**_

_**After that I'll update frequently until the 25th of november.**_

_**25th november - 5 december I have an exam period in which I have to focus on so I'll take break then too. **_

_**After that I'll update more since I get less lessons then vacation.**_

_**Okay I'm going to make this clear and say that I have posted this on all of my stories**_

_**Something that would REALLY help me out would be :**_

_**- If you have any ideas on what could improve my story please pm me or review it**_

_**- If you want to see something happen in my story please let me know and I'll add it**_

_**- Telling me what I should focus on when writing my story for example the relationship between certain characters**_

_**-Telling me what I should improve**_

_**- Telling me how I can make my character better**_

_**-Telling me the bad points of my story**_

_**-Let me know if my story gets similiar to someone else's **_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THOSE SO YOU CAN ENJOY READING MY STORIES BETTER**_

_**Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my stories these past days and sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet**_


End file.
